New compositions or vaccines with an improved immunogenicity are always needed. As one strategy, adjuvants have been used to try and improve the immune response raised to any given antigen.
Lipopolysaccharides (LPS) are the major surface molecule of, and occur exclusively in, the external leaflet of the outer membrane of gram-negative bacteria. LPS impede destruction of bacteria by serum complements and phagocytic cells, and are involved in adherence for colonisation. LPS are a group of structurally related complex molecules of approximately 10,000 Daltons in size and consist of three covalently linked regions:                (i) an O-specific polysaccharide chain (O-antigen) at the outer region        (ii) a core oligosaccharide central region        (iii) lipid A—the innermost region which serves as the hydrophobic anchor, it comprises glucosamine disaccharide units which carry long chain fatty acids.        
The biological activities of LPS, such as lethal toxicity, pyrogenicity and adjuvanticity, have been shown to be related to the lipid A moiety. In contrast, immunogenicity is associated with the O-specific polysaccharide component (O-antigen). Both LPS and lipid A have long been known for their strong adjuvant effects, but the high toxicity of these molecules has precluded their use in vaccine formulations. Significant effort has therefore been made towards reducing the toxicity of LPS or lipid A while maintaining their adjuvanticity.
The Salmonella minnesota mutant R595 was isolated in 1966 from a culture of the parent (smooth) strain (Luderitz et al. 1966 Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci. 133:349-374). The colonies selected were screened for their susceptibility to lysis by a panel of phages, and only those colonies that displayed a narrow range of sensitivity (susceptible to one or two phages only) were selected for further study. This effort led to the isolation of a deep rough mutant strain which is defective in LPS biosynthesis and referred to as S. minnesota R595.
In comparison to other LPS, those produced by the mutant S. minnesota R595 have a relatively simple structure.                (i) they contain no O-specific region—a characteristic which is responsible for the shift from the wild type smooth phenotype to the mutant rough phenotype and results in a loss of virulence        (ii) the core region is very short—this characteristic increases the strain susceptibility to a variety of chemicals        (iii) the lipid A moiety is highly acylated with up to 7 fatty acids.        
4′-monophosporyl lipid A (MPL), which may be obtained by the acid hydrolysis of LPS extracted from a deep rough mutant strain of gram-negative bacteria, retains the adjuvant properties of LPS while demonstrating a toxicity which is reduced by a factor of more than 1000 (as measured by lethal dose in chick embryo eggs) (Johnson et al. 1987 Rev. Infect. Dis. 9 Suppl:S512-S516). LPS is typically refluxed in mineral acid solutions of moderate strength (e.g. 0.1 M HCl) for a period of approximately 30 minutes. This process results in dephosphorylation at the 1 position, and decarbohydration at the 6′ position, yielding MPL.
3-O-deacylated monophosphoryl lipid A (3D-MPL), which may be obtained by mild alkaline hydrolysis of MPL, has a further reduced toxicity while again maintaining adjuvanticity, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,094 (Ribi Immunochemicals). Alkaline hydrolysis is typically performed in organic solvent, such as a mixture of chloroform/methanol, by saturation with an aqueous solution of weak base, such as 0.5 M sodium carbonate at pH 10.5.
Further information on the preparation of 3D-MPL is available in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,094 and WO02/078637 (Corixa Corporation).
Quillaja saponins are a mixture of triterpene glycosides extracted from the bark of the tree Quillaja saponaria. Crude saponins have been extensively employed as veterinary adjuvants. Quil-A is a partially purified aqueous extract of the Quillaja saponin material. QS21 is a Hplc purified non toxic fraction of Quil A and its method of its production is disclosed (as QA21) in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,540.
By way of example, influenza vaccines and vaccines against human papilloma virus (HPV) have been developed with adjuvants.
Influenza viruses are one of the most ubiquitous viruses present in the world, affecting both humans and livestock. Influenza results in an economic burden, morbidity and even mortality, which are significant.
The influenza virus is an RNA enveloped virus with a particle size of about 125 nm in diameter. It consists basically of an internal nucleocapsid or core of ribonucleic acid (RNA) associated with nucleoprotein, surrounded by a viral envelope with a lipid bilayer structure and external glycoproteins. The inner layer of the viral envelope is composed predominantly of matrix proteins and the outer layer mostly of host-derived lipid material. Influenza virus comprises two surface antigens, glycoproteins neuraminidase (NA) and haemagglutinin (HA), which appear as spikes, 10 to 12 nm long, at the surface of the particles. It is these surface proteins, particularly the haemagglutinin that determine the antigenic specificity of the influenza subtypes.
These surface antigens progressively, sometimes rapidly, undergo some changes leading to the antigenic variations in influenza. These antigenic changes, called ‘drifts’ and ‘shifts’ are unpredictable and may have a dramatic impact from an immunological point of view as they eventually lead to the emergence of new influenza strains that enable the virus to escape the immune system causing the well known, almost annual, epidemics.
The influenza virus strains to be incorporated into influenza vaccine each season are determined by the World Health Organisation in collaboration with national health authorities and vaccine manufacturers.
HA is the most important antigen in defining the serological specificity of the different influenza strains. This 75-80 kD protein contains numerous antigenic determinants, several of which are in regions that undergo sequence changes in different strains (strain-specific determinants) and others in regions which are common to many HA molecules (common to determinants).
Influenza viruses cause epidemics almost every winter, with infection rates for type A or B virus as high as 40% over a six-week period. Influenza infection results in various disease states, from a sub-clinical infection through mild upper respiratory infection to a severe viral pneumonia. Typical influenza epidemics cause increases in incidence of pneumonia and lower respiratory disease as witnessed by increased rates of hospitalization or mortality. The severity of the disease is primarily determined by the age of the host, his immune status and the site of infection.
Elderly people, 65 years old and over, are especially vulnerable, accounting for 80-90% of all influenza-related deaths in developed countries. Individuals with underlying chronic diseases are also most likely to experience such complications. Young infants also may suffer severe disease. These groups in particular therefore need to be protected. Besides these ‘at risk’-groups, the health authorities are also recommending to vaccinate healthy adults who are in contact with elderly persons.
Vaccination plays a critical role in controlling annual influenza epidemics. Currently available influenza vaccines are either inactivated or live attenuated influenza vaccine. Inactivated flu vaccines are composed of three possible forms of antigen preparation: inactivated whole virus, sub-virions where purified virus particles are disrupted with detergents or other reagents to solubilise the lipid envelope (so-called “split” vaccine) or purified HA and NA (subunit vaccine). These inactivated vaccines are given intramuscularly (i.m.) or intranasaly (i.n.).
Influenza vaccines, of all kinds, are usually trivalent vaccines. They generally contain antigens derived from two influenza A virus strains and one influenza B strain. A standard 0.5 ml injectable dose in most cases contains 15 μg of haemagglutinin antigen component from each strain, as measured by single radial immunodiffusion (SRD) (J. M. Wood et al.: An improved single radial immunodiffusion technique for the assay of influenza haemagglutinin antigen: adaptation for potency determination of inactivated whole virus and subunit vaccines. J. Biol. Stand. 5 (1977) 237-247; J. M. Wood et al., International collaborative study of single radial diffusion and immunoelectrophoresis techniques for the assay of haemagglutinin antigen of influenza virus. J. Biol. Stand. 9 (1981) 317-330).
Influenza vaccines currently available are considered safe in all age groups (De Donato et al. 1999, Vaccine, 17, 3094-3101). However, there is little evidence that current influenza vaccines work in small children under two years of age. Furthermore, reported rates of vaccine efficacy for prevention of typical confirmed influenza illness are 23-72% for the elderly, which are significantly lower than the 60-90% efficacy rates reported for younger adults (Govaert, 1994, J. Am. Med. Assoc., 21, 166-1665; Gross, 1995, Ann Intern. Med. 123, 523-527). The effectiveness of an influenza vaccine has been shown to correlate with serum titres of hemagglutination inhibition (HI) antibodies to the viral strain, and several studies have found that older adults exhibit lower HI titres after influenza immunisation than do younger adults (Murasko, 2002, Experimental gerontology, 37, 427-439).
New vaccines with an improved immunogenicity are therefore still needed. Formulation of vaccine antigen with potent adjuvants is a possible approach for enhancing immune responses to subvirion antigens.
A sub-unit influenza vaccine adjuvanted with the adjuvant MF59, in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion is commercially available, and has demonstrated its ability to induce a higher antibody titer than that obtained with the non-adjuvanted sub-unit vaccine (De Donato et al. 1999, Vaccine, 17, 3094-3101). However, in a later publication, the same vaccine has not demonstrated its improved profile compared to a non-adjuvanted split vaccine (Puig-Barbera et al., 2004, Vaccine 23, 283-289).
By way of background, during inter-pandemic periods, influenza viruses circulate that are related to those from the preceding epidemic. The viruses spread among people with varying levels of immunity from infections earlier in life. Such circulation, over a period of usually 2-3 years, promotes the selection of new strains that have changed enough to cause an epidemic again among the general population; this process is termed ‘antigenic drift’. ‘Drift variants’ may have different impacts in different communities, regions, countries or continents in any one year, although over several years their overall impact is often similar.
In other words, an influenza pandemics occurs when a new influenza virus appears against which the human population has no immunity. Typical influenza epidemics cause increases in incidence of pneumonia and lower respiratory disease as witnessed by increased rates of hospitalisation or mortality. The elderly or those with underlying chronic diseases are most likely to experience such complications, but young infants also may suffer severe disease.
At unpredictable intervals, novel influenza viruses emerge with a key surface antigen, the haemagglutinin, of a totally different subtype from strains circulating the season before. Here, the resulting antigens can vary from 20% to 50% from the corresponding protein of strains that were previously circulating in humans. This can result in virus escaping ‘herd immunity’ and establishing pandemics. This phenomenon is called ‘antigenic shift’. It is thought that at least in the past pandemics have occurred when an influenza virus from a different species, such as an avian or a porcine influenza virus, has crossed the species barrier. If such viruses have the potential to spread from person to person, they may spread worldwide within a few months to a year, resulting in a pandemic. For example, in 1957 (Asian Flu pandemic), viruses of the H2N2 subtype replaced H1N1 viruses that had been circulating in the human population since at least 1918 when the virus was first isolated. The H2 HA and N2 NA underwent antigenic drift between 1957 and 1968 until the HA was replaced in 1968 (Hong-Kong Flu pandemic) by the emergence of the H3N2 influenza subtype, after which the N2 NA continued to drift along with the H3 HA (Nakajima et al., 1991, Epidemiol. Infect. 106, 383-395).
The features of an influenza virus strain that give it the potential to cause a pandemic outbreak are: it contains a new haemagglutinin compared to the haemagglutinin in the currently circulating strains, which may or not be accompanied by a change in neuraminidase subtype; it is capable of being transmitted horizontally in the human population; and it is pathogenic for humans. A new haemagglutinin may be one which has not been evident in the human population for an extended period of time, probably a number of decades, such as H2. Or it may be a haemagglutinin that has not been circulating in the human population before, for example H5, H9, H7 or H6 which are found in birds. In either case the majority, or at least a large proportion of, or even the entire population has not previously encountered the antigen and is immunologically naïve to it.
Papillomaviruses are small DNA tumour viruses, which are highly species specific. So far, over 100 individual human papillomavirus (HPV) genotypes have been described. HPVs are generally specific either for the skin (e.g. HPV-1 and -2) or mucosal surfaces (e.g. HPV-6 and -11) and usually cause benign tumours (warts) that persist for several months or years. Such benign tumours may be distressing for the individuals concerned but tend not to be life threatening, with a few exceptions.
Some HPVs are also associated with cancers. The strongest positive association between an HPV and human cancer is that which exists between HPV-16 and HPV-18 and cervical carcinoma. Cervical cancer is the most common malignancy in developing countries, with about 500,000 new cases occurring in the world each year. It is now technically feasible to actively combat primary HPV-16 infections, and even established HPV-16-containing cancers, using vaccines. For a review on the prospects for prophylactic and therapeutic vaccination against HPV-16 see Cason J., Clin. Immunother. 1994; 1(4) 293-306 and Hagenesee M. E., Infections in Medicine 1997 14(7) 555-556, 559-564.
Although minor variations do occur, all HPV genomes described have at least eight early genes, E1 to E8 and two late genes L1 and L2. In addition, an upstream regulatory region harbors the regulatory sequences which appear to control most transcriptional events of the HPV genome.
HPV L1 based vaccines are disclosed in WO94/00152, WO94/20137, WO93/02184 and WO94/05792. Such a vaccine can comprise the L1 antigen as a monomer, a capsomer or a virus like particle. Methods for the preparation of VLPs are well known in the art, and include VLP disassembly-reassembly approaches to provide enhanced homogeneity, for example as described in WO9913056 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,568. Such particles may additionally comprise L2 proteins. L2 based vaccines are described, for example, in WO93/00436. Other HPV vaccine approaches are based on the early proteins, such as E7 or fusion proteins such as L2-E7.
There is still a need for improved vaccines, especially in the case of influenza and in particular influenza pandemics and for the elderly population, or in the case of HPV vaccines.
Adjuvants containing combinations of lipopolysaccharide and Quillaja saponins have been disclosed previously, for example in EP0671948. This patent demonstrated a strong synergy when a lipopolysaccharide (3D-MPL) was combined with a Quillaja saponin (QS21). It has now been found that good adjuvant properties may be achieved with combinations of lipopolysaccharide and quillaja saponin as immunostimulants in an adjuvant composition even when the immunostimulants are present at low amounts in a human dose.